The Accident
by alygator86
Summary: There is an accident
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own DVDs…

Rating: K+

Summary: There is an accident.

Thanks to Sara for beta-ing this. I hope you all enjoy it!

And I'm sorry in advance that the first chapter is so short.

* * *

Cristina and Owen had the day off and after spending most of it at Cristina's apartment, Owen had to go back to his own apartment to get more clothes, check the mail, and clean up a little bit. He told her he would be gone for a couple hours but he would be back around 6 and they would go to dinner. It was after 6 and he was never late. Except on their first date by that was different. She called him and waited as it rang and rang and eventually went to voicemail and she left a message.

Meredith was covering the pit when a trauma came in. She met one of the ambulances while Avery got the other. The paramedics started telling her about her car accident victim. He had a head trauma, a possible broken right leg and possible rib fractures. Meredith turned her attention to the patient.

It was Owen.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your awesome reviews. I'll dedicate this chapter to my anyway friend because I missed her!

* * *

She paged Derek, Bailey, and Callie and worked on making sure her person's boyfriend remained stable. He was unconscious and didn't need to be intubated but she had the intern using the ambubag to assist in his breathing.

Meredith took his vitals and ordered the interns to put in an IV and attach him to the monitors.

"I swear, if you die, I will kill you," she muttered to him.

The three attendings got there and Meredith filled them in.

"He has a head injury, pupils are non responsive, it could be swelling or a subdural hematoma. There is bruising on his chest which could mean rib fractures and his right leg is broken."

Derek went immediately to do his own neuro exam.

"Oh my, god," Callie whispered as she went to examine his leg and ribs.

"Where's Cristina?" Bailey asked Meredith.

Meredith shrugged, "She wasn't with him."

"Page her," Bailey told her.

---------

Cristina had just tried calling Owen again when she got a page from Meredith. To the pit. It could be nothing she tired telling herself. She forced herself to stay calm as she put on her jacket and took her keys and phone and ran across to the hospital and to the pit.

Meredith met her at the nurses' station in the pit.

"What is it?" Cristina asked, slightly out a breath.

Meredith had to keep her calm. "I need you to not freak out."

And Cristina knew it was bad. "What happened? Where is he?"

"He was in a car accident. It was pretty bad. But Derek and Callie are working on him."

Cristina's heart began pounding in her chest. He was just going to his apartment; he was not supposed to get hurt.

"Where is he?" She asked, looking around and taking note of the trauma rooms. She noticed the one with the blinds closed and headed there.

"Cristina, stop," Meredith went after her.

Cristina went in the trauma room where they were finishing the x-ray of his leg. Meredith was right behind her.

"You can't be in here," Derek said, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

Callie, Bailey, and Derek looked at one another. She needed to know.

"He has a brain injury and I need to get an MRI to figure out where I need to operate," Derek explained.

Callie took over, "He has a few cuts but those are fine. A couple ribs were fractured but not badly. But his leg is broken pretty badly and I'm going to have to go in and put in a couple pins."

At that moment, Cristina was not a doctor. She was a freaked out girlfriend. The information made sense to her doctor brain but all her girlfriend brain understood was that he was really hurt.

Bailey moved to stand next to her with a clipboard. "You're listed as his next of kin. We need you to sign the consent for surgery."

"Yeah," she said, distracted and she took the clipboard and signed where she needed to then handed it back. She'd wonder when he listed her as next of kin later.

Derek looked at Meredith, "I want you to stay with her. Avery can take care of the pit. We'll take him to MRI then surgery. Lexie is on neuro so I'll have her give you updates."

"Ok," Meredith nodded.

Cristina took the opportunity to approach Owen. She took his hand, careful of the IV, and leaned down to his ear. "You're not allowed to die. I love you but me saying that does not count as a goodbye. Do not leave me."

"Cristina, we need to go," Meredith told her quietly.

Cristina lightly kissed his temple then left the room with Meredith so that Derek and Callie could fix him.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, so this chapter is pretty long. Thanks for your reviews! Enjoy this last chapter!

* * *

Meredith took Cristina to the resident's locker room to get coffee and wait. They sat at the table not saying much. Meredith didn't really know what to say. Meredith was only a little surprised when Cristina started to cry. It was like during the merger when Cristina wasn't being seen, wasn't getting any surgeries.

Cristina couldn't hold it back any longer. The dam burst and she started crying. Owen was hurt and he could die. He couldn't leave her. She didn't need people but she needed him.

Meredith moved to sit next to her and softly rubbed Cristina's back. "He's going to be ok. Derek will fix him," she told her, hoping she was right.

"I can't," she controlled her crying, taking a deep breath, "I can't breathe without him."

"I know," Meredith replied, putting her arm around Cristina, "You won't have to."

They both hoped Meredith was right.

-------

Teddy got to the resident locker room and found Meredith sitting at the table and Cristina lying on the bench with her arm covering her eyes. Teddy just finished surgery and heard about the accident from Arizona who told her Cristina was with Meredith in the resident locker room.

"I just heard. Are you ok, Cristina?" she asked.

"She's not talking to anyone right now," Meredith replied.

Teddy sat at the table with Meredith, "Has anyone called his mom?"

"Cristina did. She let her know what's going on," Meredith explained, "then I talked to her and told her we'd call her when he's out of surgery since there's not much she can do sitting here."

Teddy nodded, "She can busy herself at home. Its what she does."

"Yeah," Meredith agreed.

"Hi," Lexie came in with an update. Cristina sat up.

"How is he?" Meredith asked.

"Callie is putting in the pins. Derek removed the hematoma but there was some additional bleeding. He's working on that now. They should be done soon," Lexie told them, then looked at Cristina, "Owen is doing well. I'll come get you when they're done."

"Thank you," Cristina said before lying back on the bench.

Lexie went back to surgery leaving Teddy, Meredith and Cristina in the locker room.

------

An hour or so later, Teddy had to get to surgery and Lexie came to the locker room again.

"The surgery went well and he's being moved to recovery," She announced to Meredith and Cristina, "Callie didn't have any problems with his leg. It's in a brace right now and she's going to put a cast on tomorrow. Derek got all the bleeders but it could be a while until he wakes up. So if you want, you can go home and we'll page you when he – "

"No, I want to see him," Cristina interrupted her. Normal visiting hours were over but they all knew no one would enforce them for her.

"Do you want to call his mom?" Lexie asked, "I can but she knows you."

"Yeah," Cristina replied, "I'll call her."

"Ok. When you're done he's in 2715. Derek let the nurses know you're allowed to visit."

Cristina nodded and pulled out her phone. She called Owen's mom for the second time that day and she answered almost right away.

"How is he doing, Cristina?" was how she answered. Normally she was more polite but she was worried and from the phone call earlier, it seemed that Cristina wouldn't mind.

"He's doing well. Dr. Torres put two pins in his leg so it will heal normally. He'll have a cast for a couple months," she explained, trying to imagine she was talking to a normal patient's family and not her boyfriend's mother. "Dr. Shepherd removed the hematoma that was in his brain. There was a little more bleeding but Dr. Shepherd stopped it. He should wake up in a few hours."

Julie let out a relieved sigh. "I'm glad he's going to be ok."

"Me too," Cristina agreed.

"Seeing as it's almost 11pm, I'm betting visiting hours are over but I will be there first thing in my morning."

"Ok. He's in room 2715 but just tell anyone who you are and they'll help you out."

"Thank you, Cristina," Julie told her, "I'm glad Owen has you."

"I'm glad I have him," Cristina replied, truly glad Owen was in her life and would continue to be.

Julie smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Cristina hung up with Owen's mom then headed to his room to see him.

-------

Cristina got to his room and paused at the door. He was hooked up to monitors and an IV, a bandage was wrapped around his head and his leg was splinted and wrapped and elevated. She knew his ribs were wrapped as well.

It was scary, seeing him so hurt but she couldn't leave. She went to his bedside and lightly kissed his forehead. Then she pulled the chair over right next to his bed, leaned back so she could put her feet up on his bed and took his hand, lacing her fingers with his. It was hard for her to deal with the people she loved being hurt. Her father died in front of her, she couldn't help Burke during his surgery when Derek woke him up, and she was there for Meredith after going to the 99-cent store and visiting Joe. Maybe dealing with Burke when he was shot made her stronger to be here for Owen. She would do anything she needed to in order to help him.

She turned her head so she could watch him breathe. It wasn't something she normally did, she wasn't one of those sappy girlfriends who watched her boyfriend while he slept but watching him breathe, watching his chest rise and fall on its own, let her know that he was still here.

She must have watched him for a couple hours, not able to sleep, when she noticed a change in this breathing. She took down her feet and sat up straighter, leaning towards him.

Owen slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times. He looked to his left and saw Cristina looking at him with a smile and watery eyes.

"Hey," she whispered, "How do you feel?"

"Oww," he replied, "What happened?"

She moved to sit on the edge of his bed facing him, her hip against his. "You were in an accident. You had a subdural hematoma but Derek removed it and stopped the bleeding. You fractured your leg pretty badly and Callie had to put in a couple pins. Its wrapped and splinted now and she'll cast it tomorrow. You also fractured a couple ribs."

"That explains the pain when I breathe."

She smiled because he was awake and talking to her. "I called your mom. She'll be here in the morning."

"What time is it?"

Cristina checked her watch, "Just after 2 in the morning."

"And you haven't slept yet," he said. He could tell she hadn't just woken up.

She shook her head, "No, not yet."

"Lay down," he told her. There was enough room.

"Oh, no, I'm fine in the chair," she motioned to said chair.

He gave her a small smile. "No you're not. Lay down. It'll make me feel better."

Cristina lifted the blanket and carefully laid down on her side next to him and Owen put his arm around her. She gingerly rested her arm across his chest, trying to avoid the ribs that were injured.

"Down just a little," he said, moving her arm down a little bit.

"Sorry," she murmured.

He kissed the top of her head, "it's fine."

"Thank you for not dying," she whispered.

He was surprised to hear that from her. But he remembered her father died in a car accident. She must have been really worried. "It's going to take a lot more than that to make me leave you."

Cristina wasn't sure how to reply, she didn't usually do the talking about feelings thing. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you, too," Owen replied. They didn't say 'I love you' often, but they knew it.

Cristina, feeling the stress of the day leaving since she knew he was alright, drifted off the sleep with Owen.


End file.
